Between Rage And Serenity
by Pizza World
Summary: Charles Xavier. Cet homme bon, bienveillant, qui est un Optimiste invétéré. Mais ce Charles là, a disparu à Cuba, dans la ligné d'Erk & Raven. 5 ans après, il va mal, et Hank s'inquiète. Il appelle la seul personne à pouvoir l'aider. Erik. Mais un nouveau Trio de Méchants fait sont apparition. Charles est en dangers de mort. Erik arrivera t'il à le sauver ? EN PAUSE TEMPORAIREMENT.
1. PROLOGUE

_Hey,_

_Voici le tout nouveau PROLOGUE de « BETWEEN RAGE AND SERENITY »._

_RIEN DANS CE CHAPITRE N'A CHANGER, DONC NE VOUS ATTENDEZ PAS A QUELQUE CHOSE DE GRANDIOSE !_

_**DISCLAIMER **__**: Tout ceci appartient à Marvel, Stan Lee, Jack Kirby & les Réalisateurs de ses nombreux Chef – d'oeuvre !**_

* * *

**BETWEEN RAGE AND SERENITY**

**PROLOGUE**

**. . . . **

**LE COUP DE FIL.**

* * *

_B_ip... Bip... Bip... Bip

_« Allô ? »_

_« Erik ? »_

_« Vous vous êtes tromper de numéro, Monsieur. Je ne suis pas Erik. »_

_« Voyons Erik, tu ne me reconnais pas ? Comment te nommes-tu désormais ? Magnéto, c'est ça ? »_

_« Je ne suis pas Erik, et je ne connais pas de Magnéto. Et qui êtes vous, bon sang ? »_

_« Un ancien ''ami'' à toi.»_

_« Je n'ai pas d'amis et encore moins ''d'anciens amis''... Et je ne suis pas Eri..»_

_« Je vais te rafraîchir la mémoire Erik !_

_Une plage à Cuba, un bourreau tué, une vengeance assouvit, des missiles Américains et Soviétiques pointés sur nous, un détournement de missiles , un amis blessé, des idéaux différents, un choix à faire, un ami abandonné, un cœur et une vie brisée..._

_Alors, Erik, ou devrais-je dire, Magnéto. Te rappelles tu de cette affreuse journée ? »_

_« … »_

_« Je t'ai connu plus bavard, Erik. Alors, as tu devinés qui je suis ? »_

_« Je te croyais plus réserver, Hank. »_

_« Je te croyais ''ami'' de Charles ! »_

_« Tu n'a pas le droit ! »_

_« J'ai pas le droit de quoi, Erik ? J'ai le droit de parler de Charles ? Non ? »_

_« Hank, pourquoi m'appeler ? Et comment as tu eu mon numéro de téléphone ? Et... »_

_« En 5 ans, les gens changent, Erik. Les gens changent, et ils ne sont plus ce que nous croyons, malheureusement..._

_Ah ! Oui, ton numéro ? Il a été simple à trouver. »_

_« Tu n'est pas censés t'occuper d'enfants Mutants ? Et laisse moi, Hank. Je n'ai rien à te dire ! »_

_« Je ne crois pas non. Ont a un tas de choses à se dire, tous les deux._

_L'école tu vois, n'a jamais été ouverte. Et elle le sera jamais.._

_Car, vois-tu, après ton '' départ '', Charles ne s'en ai pas remis._

_Il se croit seul, abandonner, et il va mal, très mal._

_Il va mal à un point, ou un jour, je l'ai retrouvé entre la vie et la mort, avec un morceau de papier dans sa main disant qu'il voulait mourir. __Je cite__ :_

**« Erik & Raven, je vous aimais. Raven, tu est et tu seras toujours ma petite sœur chérie, malgré ce qui s'est passé à Cuba. Quant à toi, Erik, je n'ai pas de mots pour décrire la haine que j'éprouve à ton égard.**

**Aux jours d'aujourd'hui, je n'ai plus de forces pour supporter votre « mort ».**

**Oui, car pour moi, vous êtes... Mort !**

**C'est malheureux, oui, j'en ai conscience.**

**Mais au bout de 5 ans, j'en peux plus.**

**J'en peux plus d'avoir attendu des heures et des heures devant la porte d'entrée du Manoir, avec l'espoir que l'un de vous deux franchissent le seuil de la porte. Mais non, aucuns de vous deux à eu le Courage de venir me voir, aucuns n'a osé appelés pour prendre des nouvelles, RIEN...**

**Juste, le**_**pesant**_**silence du Manoir, comme seule compagnie le soir des mes insomnies..**

_**J'ai eu comme seule présence Hank, qui m'a aidé et qui pendant 5 ans, m'a toujours soutenu. Il a endossé votre rôle à tous les deux.**_

**Il m'a aidé, comme je l'ai fait pour vous, et comme vous auriez dû le faire avec moi. Il a pris la peine de rester à mes côtés, malgré l'amour qu'il voue à Raven, et son envie d'aller la rejoindre..**

**Il est rester,********_LUI_**** !**

**Hank, je suis désoler de t'abandonner comme cela, mais c'est trop dur pour moi, de te retenir avec moi, ici, dans se taudis que le Manoir est devenu.**

_**Pardonne-moi, Hank.**_

**Adieu,**

**Charles Francis Xavier. »**

_« ... »_

_« Sa fait quoi de savoir ça ? Hein ?_

_Charles a tenter à plusieurs reprise de se TUE, mais j'étais là pour le '' Sauver '', pour l'aider a surmonter une nouvelle épreuve, qui avec le temps et toujours plus dur à faire effacer de la mémoire, surtout celle de Charles. Et au jour d'aujourd'hui, Charles va très mal._

_Son esprit est plus noir que le tient._

_Il ne va pas bien, et j'ai peur que tu ne sois le seul à pouvoir l'aider, Erik. »_

**A SUIVRE...**

_P.W._


	2. Petit Mot Dédié Aux Lecteurs

**Hello Everybody !**

Ceci n'est pas un Chapitre, malheureusement.

Alors, je vous écrit, pour vous dire que j'ai supprimée les 2 derniers Chapitres, car ils ne me plaisent plus..

Je suis en train de les Ré-écrire, et je suis au 5e Chapitre, donc, attendez vous à ce que je poste un Chapitre prochainement. ;-)

Et comme vous pouvez le voir, j'ai changée le nom de la Fict. Maintenant, elle se nomme **"_BETWEEN RAGE AND SERENITY". _**Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez. :)

Gros Bisous, et bonne vacances.

_Je pense à vous..._

_Xoxo, PizzaWorld. :-)_


	3. CHAPTER I: RETROUVAILLES

_TAAADDDA,_

_Chapter 2 on internet !_

_Je pense que je n'ai rien changée dedans, donc comme dans le Prologue_**_, ne vous attendez pas à un GRAND CHANGEMENT !_**

_Je crois que ça change vers le 3e/4e Chapter._

_**DISCLAIMER : **__**Tout ceci appartient à Marvel, Stan Lee, Jack Kirby & les Réalisateurs de ses nombreux Chef – d'Oeuvre.**_

_**S**__inon, Bonne Lecture :D_

* * *

**BETWEEN RAGE AND SERENITY**

**CHAPTER I**

**. . . .**

**« ****RETROUVAILLES ****» **

* * *

**Manoir de Westchester, N.Y.**

Hank McCoy, est _mon ancien ami,_comme il me l'a dit.

Ca ma fais bizarre de l'entendre après toutes ses années de silence...

Et j'aurais aimer que se soit pour autres choses, par exemple, que Charles veuille me voir ou autres... _ERIK ! Ne rêve pas trop, je te pris, Charles t'en veux à mourir, ne pense pas qu'il veuille un jour revoir ta tête de lâche..._dit une petite voix dans ma tête.

Cette petite voix a raison, et j'ai du mal à l'accepter...

_Charles. Charles. CHARLES !_

Il me manque tellement, Charles me manque.

Je me rappelle encore de notre premier baiser. Ont étaient allongés dans l'herbe. Charles venait de rire à ma blague, et ont s'étaient rapprocher sans sans rendre compte, puis d'un coup nos bouches n'ont fait qu'un. Le baiser dura longtemps, très longtemps. Charles, après le baiser, s'était excusé de toute les façons possible. Je lui avait dit que ce n'était rien, et qu'il embrassait pas mal du tout. A ma remarque, il rigola de plus belles. Puis nos mains se joignirent et Charles m'avait _volé_ un baiser, que je récupère peut de temps après...

Que de bons souvenirs, et à la belle époque... L'époque ou j'étais encore Erik Lehnsherr, le compagnon et ami de Charles Xavier. A cette époque, _Magnéto n'existait pas.__.._

Mais, je n'ai plus le temps de pensé au Passé, car je dois faire face au Présent, je dois faire face aux conséquences de mes actes, de mes paroles, de tout ce que j'ai pu faire sur le chemin si pur, si blanc, de Charles.

**Je dois réparer mes erreurs, à tout prix !**

Je passe ma main dans mes cheveux, nerveux de se qui m'attend de l'autre côté de la, je me décide enfin à gravir les quelques marches qui bordent la porte.

J'arrive à mi-hauteur de la porte, puis_"Toc"__. _C'est un jeune homme, brun aux yeux bleu, grand à lunettes qui m'ouvre la porte. Hank.

Il me fait un signe que je prend comme :_"Entre Erik, Charles t'attend pour ton prochain décès !"._

Je déglutis, passe le seuil de la porte et me retrouve dans le Hall principal du Manoir. J'entends une voix, je pense qu'Hank me parle, mais je suis trop obnubilé par ce que le Manoir est devenu que la conversation qu'Hank veux qu'ont aient. Je détache mes yeux de l'escalier, car j'avais espoir d'y voir Charles, mais non, et pose mon regard sur Hank. Qui celui-ci me parle, effectivement.

- Ou est Charles ? Tu m'a dit que je dois l'ai...

- Dois quoi ?

Cette voix, je la reconnais. C'est la voix de _mon__Charles, _que je crois entendre. Je sursaute à l'entente du dernier mot, car cette voix si familière, et _si _froide maintenant. Je me retrouve face à un _AUTRE__Charles. Il est assis dans une cage en métal, et rien que de le voir condamné à être assis jusqu'à la fin de sa vie dans ce fauteuil, me serre le cœur. Ses cheveux ont poussés, il a un mauvais regard pointé sur moi, et j'ai des frissons rien quand le regardant dans les yeux. Plongé dans mes pensés, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte qu'il est arrivé par le couloir derrière nous. Ce qui créa un effet de ''surprise''._

Je ne reconnais en aucun point le Charles, qui se tient devant moi...

_Ah oui c'est vrais, il est partis, lui aussi, et ne reviendra sûrement jamais..._

- Charles !

- Ne m'approche pas , _**Magnéto**_!

- Je... Charles, je suis vraiment désoler... dis je en m'approchant de lui, malgré son interdiction.

- Ne m'approche pas Magnéto ! Je t'aurais prévenu !

- Prévenu de quoi, Charles ? je m'approche de lui, tout en parlant, pas très judicieux comme tactique d'approche. Je suis la pour t'aider à t'en sortir, Char..

,

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase, que je me retrouve face contre terre, allongé de tout mon corps par terre, mes deux mains sur mes tempes, pris d'un mal de crâne, semblable à celui qu'Emma Frost m'avait donner en Floride à bord du bateau de Shaw.

J'ai tellement mal à la tête que je vais sûrement m'évanouir si Charles continu. Dans un ultime effort, je relève la tête et regarde Charles, le suppliant d'arrêter le martyr qu'il me fait subir...

Mais rien n'y fais, Charles est déterminé à me faire souffrir, et je le comprends. Hank essaye de le faire sortir de folie meurtrière, mais celui ci se retrouve projeté à quelques mètres non loin du Hall. Comment Charles a t-'il fait cela ? Ses pouvoirs ont ils évolués ? Je pense que **_OUI._**

Charles est désormais un _puissant Télépathe_. Je le regarde une dernière fois avant de sombrer dans l'inconnu...

**A SUIVRE...**

_P.W._


	4. Chapter II : Tentative de Meurtre

**BETWEEN RAGE AND SERENITY**

**CHAPTER II**

**. . . .**

**TENTATIVE DE MEURTE**

* * *

**POV Raven/Mystique :**

**Hôtel George V, Paris 8e.**

Ma quête de vengeance contre les Humains, m'a amenée en France, dans la belle ville de Paris. Enfant, cette ville me faisait rêver. La tour Eiffel, Les Champs Elysées, Le Trocadéro, Les Champs de Mars, Le Louvre, avec la Joconde de Vinci, etc. Paris, est pour moi, une ville à rêves, ou tous les rêves se réalisent une jour.

Mais malheureusement, je ne suis pas ici pour me prélasser aux Champs Elysées, en me faisant passée pour une riche femme d'affaire. Il y a un temps pour tout, Raven...

J'ai appris avec horreur, qu'un certains Bolivar Trask, a créer des Robots nommés _« Sentinelles »__. _Ce sont des robots ANTI – MUTANTS. Et il veux les « vendre » aux dirigeants Vietnamiens, du moins, c'est ce que je pense. Si un pays commence à en acheter, les autres suivront, et ainsi de suite. Après, le _Monde_, sera envahit de _« Sentinelles »_. Et nous serons menacé d'extinction. Nous, les_Mutants__._ Je me demande ce que sera la réaction de Charles, lorsqu'il apprendra pour le Projet _« Sentinelles »._

Lui qui croit que _Mutants/Humains_ peut fonctionner. Il tombera de son piédestal, quand la nouvelle fera la___**Une**_ des journaux.

Sous les coups de 21h, je sors de ma_Luxueuse_chambre réservée sous une fausse identité. Ahh, les vielles habitudes.

Je me dirige vers le Pub dans lequel il y aura les dirigeants, pour fêtés la fin de la guerre du Vietnam.

Je m'y introduis sous les regards foudroyant de la foule que j'ai doublée sans gène. Je vais directement au Bar, ou se trouve un Dirigeant. _BINGO !_

Je m'assoie, et ne daigne pas lui adresser un regard. Au bout de quelques minutes, il ose enfin ouvrir sa bouche.

-" Voulez vous boire... une chose ?"

Je soupire et relève ma tête vers lui, et lui adresse un de mes plus beaux-faux-sourire.

-" Avec plaisir, Mr ?"

-" Chan Yo, mais appelez moi Chan, Mme ?" dit il me regardant avec insistance, comme s'il essayait de décrypter mon visage, le visage de _Raven._

-" Victoria." lui dis je, alors qu'il commande 2 Vodka...

.

* * *

**POV Inconnue :**

-''_Chan, je ne peux pas utiliser mon pouvoir sur elle en Public, c'est trop dangereux. Tu ne peux pas l'emmené dans un endroits à l'abris des regards trop indiscrets.''_

_-'' Dans ma chambre ? Elle se trouve au dessus du Bar ! C'est parfait !_

_- '' Oui !''_

_- '' Bon, je la fait boire et après, tu entres en scène ?''_

_-'' 20 sur 20, Chan ! Mais fait attention à toi, elle à beau avoir l'air __«Gentille»__, là, maintenant, mais cela ne dure pas longtemps. Elle reste une Mutante qui vous hais, vous les Humains. Sa haine est plus grande que celle de Magnéto.''_

_-'' Elle me fait pas peur. Et puis, tu es là, et elle ne peux rien contre_ toi.''

_-'' Oui. Bon, à tout à l'heure.''_

Je romps notre lien de communication.

Je m'installe à une jolie table de couleur bleu clair, et celle ci est ornée de perles sur tout le contour de la table. Cela rend un effet_ Diamant_, que j'apprécie beaucoup.

Un serveur, vient, car je le lui ai ordonner mentalement. Je prend un Scotch, ce qui une véritable première.

Une fois le _Scotch_ en main, je bois une gorgé. A peine le liquide a t'-il atteint mon œsophage, que je le recrache dans un petit bol à glaçons sur la table. Je commande donc, un Mojito.

Le Mojito passe mieux que le Scotch, à mon grand soulagement. Je me décide à surveiller _« Victoria »_ & Chan du coin de l'oeil. Ils parlent, rigolent & boivent. **_Très très ennuyeux..._**

Au bout d'une heure à ne rien faire, de décide d'appeler Chan mentalement.

_-'' Je crois qu'il est temps de redescendre sur terre, Chan. Il faut que l'on mettent en œuvre le Plan ! Dis je d'une voix sifflante._

_-'' D'accord. Tu nous rejoint là haut ?''_

_-'' Bien sûr ! Comment pourrais-je louper cela ?''_

_-'' Je ne sais pas.''_

_-'' Allez, va là haut avec elle, je te rejoindrais.''_

Une fois le lien rompu de nouveau, je les suit en Catimini. Ce qui est dur, car _Mystique/Victoria/Raven__,_ est derrière Chan, et elle ne fait que de se retourner. Elle m'énerve !

Arriver devant la Chambre de Chan, j'entre en jeux.

_Let's play !_ Me dis je.

* * *

**POV Raven/Mystique****:**

Le Barman revient à nous, et nous tend 2 petits verres de Vodka. Je prend le verre, le boit d'une traite. Chan a l'air surpris de ma rapidité. S'il savait vraiment qui il a devant lui, ce serait lui qui serait Rapide à partir. Je ris intérieurement à ma remarque, que moi seule a pu entendre.

Après des dizaines de verres de Vodka avalés, Chan me propose de monter dans sa chambre, qui est au dessus du Bar. J'accepte d'un simple hochement de tête. Je le suis, et une fois dans le couloir, je me remémore mon plan.

**PLAN ****:**

**1)**Je m'occupe d'un des Dirigeants.

**2) **Je le tue.

**3)**Je prend sa forme à la Réunion de Trask.

**4)**Je soutire des Infos à Trask.

**5)**Je tue Trask, une bonne fois pour toute & Basta !

**Simple, Clair & Efficace !**

Alors que Chan ouvre sa porte de Chambre, je sens quelque chose, ou quelqu'un renter dans ma tête. Je regarde Chan, qui lui aborde un sourire sadique sur ses fines lèvres. Il me pousse violemment dans le dos, et par la suite je m'écroule par terre, sur le planche en bois de sa chambre, tenant mes tempes dans mes mains, hurlant à la mort. Par réflexes, j'ai pris ma condition originelle.

Je suis de nouveau _Mystique_et non une création de mon imagination pour pouvoir passer à travers les mailles du filet. Je suis toujours à terre, mes mains encerclant ma tête, toujours en hurlant. Je n'arrive pas à discernée la personne qui s'approche de moi. La seule chose que je réussis a voir, malgré mes convulsions, c'est que_cette personne_est une Femme à vu de ses talons noirs.

Les talons noirs, & le plancher en bois massif, sont les dernières chose que mes yeux réussissent à voir, avant que ne je sombre...

* * *

**POV Erik :**

**Manoir de Westchester , N.Y, Etats – Unis.**

Je me réveille avec un mal de crâne pas possible. Je me rappelle vaguement ce qu'il c'est passée hier, quand j'ai voulue avoir une "Conversation" avec Charles.

D'ailleurs, celui ci est très puissant. Charles a évolué. Et moi aussi. Quand je pense, que si nous nous étions pas séparer, nous arions pu faire le Bien ou le Mal sur cette Terre, à notre merci, nous les Mutants.

_Charles & moi, de nouveau réunis. Mais à quels prix ? Bonne Question, Lehnsherr._

Je tente de relever ma tête, mais je n'ai à peine bouger mon dos, que je sens que ma tête se met à tourner de plus belles._Quel Martyr, Bordel !_Charles n'y ait pas aller de mains fortes avec sa Putain de Télépathie. Je soupire, car je me sens vulnérable, sur le moment. Si Charles, revient à la charge avec une nouvelle envie de meurtre, je serais totalement à sa merci, au gamin.

Je tente, une énième fois, de lever ma tête. Malgré la douleur que cela m'inflige, je réussis à me redresser et à lever ma tête engourdit.

J'inspecte les lieux, et remarque que je suis -sûrement dans le Labo de McCoy-. Les murs sont peints en blanc, tout le côté gauche de la grande salle est destiné à toutes sorte de Machines, les plus complexes que les autres. Puis, le côté droit, lui, est aménager d'une grande table métallique, avec des armoires froides en face de la table. Et moi, je suis comme un con, sur un lit, dans cette foutue salle...

_Qu'est ce que je fou ici, moi ?_

Au moment ou j'essaye de me sortir de ce foutu lit, la porte s'ouvre sur Hank. Il lève la tête, surpris de me voir réveiller aussi tôt, je présume. Je remarque quelques instants plus tard, qu'il a un morceau bandage qui dépasse de sa chemise bleu ciel, sur l'épaule droite. Je me racle la gorge, et prend la parole...

-" Alors le Fauve, ton épaule va bien ?"

-" Très bien, merci." dit il tout en ouvrant une armoire froide, puis commence à trafiquer quelques trucs avec une fiole de je-ne-sais-pas-quoi.

-" Charles se mets il souvent dans des états comme celui d'hier ? dis je perplexe.

-" Non, et quand c'est le cas, mieux vaut être le plus loin de lui." dit il en regarde furtivement son épaule droite.

-" Ooohh Oui ! Hank ?''

-'' Oui ?''

-'' Depuis Charles est comme.. ça ?'

-'' Erik, tu dois comprendre qu'il a tout perdu. Il a perdu Raven, ses jambes & toi. Il a tout perdu sur cette plage, à Cuba. Et il ne s'en ai jamais remis de votre _trahision._''

-" Je... eum, je...Ou est il ? Il faut que je lui parle ! Tu.. tu m'a dit de venir ici pour l'aider à surmonter ses problèmes !" Dis je, en essayant de marcher. Mais manque de bol, mais jambes qui sont encore trop flagellantes, et elles ne veulent pas marcher, donc si je fait bien le calcul :

**Jambes + pas obéir : Tomber**

**Tomber + Rire de McCoy : ****Envie folle de tuer McCoy !**

Je m'écroule, donc, sur le carrelage froid, trop froid du Labo de McCoy. Hank arrête de rire, puis il court vers moi, et m'aide à m'asseoir sur une des chaises en métal que je fait glisser vers moi, tout en levant la main. Je m'assoie, puis McCoy, vient avec une seringue.

-" C'est pour éviter les maux de têtes trop puissants. Et pour que tes jambes aillent mieux. Le sérum dure quelques heures, donc quand tu auras mal, viens me voir. OK ?" dit il en remontant ses lunettes.

-" Ok." dis je nonchalant.

Puis, je lui dévoile mon bras gauche, où est inscrit mon _2e prénom._

_**n° 214 782**_

Hank remarque le tatouage, et à mon grand soulagement, ne dis rien par rapport à ça. Je sens le métal de l'aiguille s'enfoncer dans mon avant bras, puis le liquide dans mes veines, qui, quelques secondes après, stoppe tout maux de têtes. _HANK ! Tu es un génie !_

_,_

-" Merci."

-" Pas de quoi."

Hank se retourne, puis part nettoyer la seringue. Je me racle de nouveau la gorge et dit :

-" Comment je dois m'y prendre, avec Charles ?"

-'' J'en sais rien, Erik. C'est entre vous deux, et ça ne regarde que vous.''

A l'entente de mon prénom, sa me mets du baume au coeur. Hank, est le_**seul**_-entre lui & Charles-, à m'avoir appeler_ « Erik »__et non __« Magnéto »__._

-" Bon, je vais le voir, et le convaincre de se laisser aider." dis je déterminé.

-" Bonne chance, alors." me dit il en pointant sa tête de son doigt.

Je lui adresse un léger _(très,très,très)_sourire, et commence à me lever. J'y vais doucement, de peur de retomber. A mon grand soulagement, mes jambes restent debout, en parfait équilibre.

Hank & la Science, c'est une merveilleuse pépite d'intelligence.

Je sors de son Labo, et me dirige tout naturellement vers l'endroit dans lequel je suis sûr de le trouver. Je me dirige alors vers sa chambre. Je retiens mon souffle quand j'arrive devant sa porte. Après de longues secondes de_« __J'y vais. J'y vais pas !»__,_ j'enclenche la poignée d'un revers de la main, puis pousse doucement la porte.

Je passe ma tête à travers, puis le reste de mon corps. J'avance de quelques pas, à la recherche de Charles, quand...

**A SUIVRE...**

_P.W._

**Qu'en pensez vous ? :) **

**Désoler si le texte est tout coller :-(**


	5. Chapter III : Tentative de Meurtre II

_Hello,_

_Voilà je Chapitre III. I Hope you enjoy it !_

**_GRAND MERCI A SIFFLY_****_, _**_qui à corrigée, qui m'a aidée, qui m'a conseillée, et qui à embellit le Chapitre._

**_Merci à toi, Siffly :)_**

_Je viens de voir, que ma fiction a plus de_******_215 vues._**_ C'est super, vraiment ! Pour certains/certaines, 215 vues, ce n'est rien, mais pour moi qui suis débutante, et nouvelle, c'est une première ! _**_Merci beaucoup_******_:-)_

* * *

BETWEEN RAGE AND SERENITY

CHAPTER III

**. . . .**

TENTATIVE DE MEURTRE, PART II

* * *

POV Raven/Mystique :

Quand j'ouvre mes yeux, je me trouve dans un avion, à destination de New York. Dans trente minutes nous atterrissons, d'après le voyager qui est à côté de moi. Il est mince, brun aux yeux marron clair, et il a un sourire qui est un des plus beau. Il doit avoir la trentaine. Je suis dans la classe Affaire, donc pas de problèmes avec les gosses surexcités, ou les grands - mères insupportable, ou encore les ronfleurs... _Dieu, merci._

Je me rappelle vaguement ce qui s'est passé hier soir. Je me souviens avoir été dans un Pub, avoir bu quelques -UNE DIZAINE DE- verres de Vodka, avec un étranger. Puis vers minuit, je suis rentrée à l'Hôtel, et me suis couchée. C'est vers neuf heures du matin que l'envie de rentrer à Westchester s'est manifesté.

Et je ne sais toujours pas_pourquoi..._

J'étais à Paris, pour un séjour relaxant, et j'ai voulu profiter de ma dernière soirée là bas. Mais je sens que quelques chose à changé... Ici, dans ma tête, et je ne saurais dire quoi. Je pense que l'avion et l'altitude ne me réussisse vraiment pas...

**. . . . . .**

Deux Heures Plus Tard :

Je suis dans un Taxi, non loin du**_¹_**_1407 Graymalkin Lane._

Le taxi me dépose devant la grille en métal. Je le paie, ce qui est une première pour moi. Le taxi part, et je remarque que la grille a été forcé. Tiens, tiens...

Je passe la grille, et me retrouve devant la grande porte d'entrée en bois. Je toque, mais personnes ne vient. Bizarre..

J'ouvre donc la porte, puis je remarque que personne n'est là. J'inspecte les lieux, et je découvre que des étagères sont détruites, non loin de là.

Je monte les escaliers, et toujours personne.

_"SUPER !"_ me dis-je avec ironie.

Je décide donc, d'aller à ma « _chambre »_. Quand j'ouvre la porte, pleins de bons souvenirs me reviennent à l'esprit. Je me rappelle de la nuit où j'étais malade, et que Charles avait passer la nuit à mes côtés, car sa mère était trop saoule pour s'occuper correctement de moi, et quant à son beau-père, seul son fils était digne de son importance. Mais pour son beau-père, Charles & moi n'étions pas _digne_de lui, pas _digne_ de son était rester toute la nuit avec moi, dans cette chambre toute rose.

Puis, je me rappelle de la merveilleuse journée que l'ont avaient passés tout les deux, à se maquiller l'un l'autre, avec le maquillage _Chanel_ de sa mère. Charles m'avait mis du mascara sur les lèvres, du fard à paupières sur les joues, puis du rouge à lèvres sur tout le visage. Et j'avais fait de même avec son visage. Je ne vous raconte pas la fou rire que l'ont avaient eu quand ont s'étaient découvert dans le miroir. Puis le visage horriblement rouge de colère de _notre_mère. A l'époque nous étions innocents.

Je pose ma valise blanche sur le lit, puis j'entame un petit état des lieux.

Je passe devant la porte de chambre de Charles quand, dans ma tête, quelque chose s'enclenche juste à la prononciation mentale du prénom de mon frère. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive, j'ai l'impression d'être contrôlée par quelqu'un. Que quelqu'un s'est glissé dans ma tête, et que cette personne fait de moi sa poupée, son jouet, son passe temps.

Je marche malgré moi, en direction de la chambre de celui-ci. J'ouvre la porte, et y découvre Charles, assis dans sa _cage de fer_, fixant ce qui fait office de jardin.

- Magnéto ! Sors d'ici tout de suite ! dit-il menaçant.

- Je ne suis pas Magnéto, Charles, dis-je.  
Je mets ma main devant ma bouche, comme pour bloquer ce qui va suivre.

Charles se retourne, les yeux toujours aussi bleu, un sourire sur ses lèvres séchés.

- RAVEN ! dit-il surpris en retournant son fauteuil. Quand je découvre son visage, mon cœur rate un battement. Son visage est creusé, ses cheveux sont long, et il est très mince.

Charles est maintenant en face de moi quand, mon pied se lève de lui même et vient heurter sa mâchoire, puis il tombe de son fauteuil sous la puissance du coup.

_"Nous le voulons vivant. Débrouille toi pour l'assommer, puis ont se chargera du reste. __"_me dit une voix féminine et glaciale à la fois.

_''Mais d'où vient cette voix ? Je deviens folle...'' _me dis je.

Il relève sa tête encore une fois pour me voir prendre un mug posé sur son bureau, que je viens le lui exploser sur sa tête tant bien que mal. Mais, déjà, mon point droit finit sa course dans son ventre, et mon pied droit, de nouveau dans sa tête, ce qui lui fait perdre immédiatement connaissance. Pour finir, je lui met un poing dans son ventre, puis un deuxième, et sa tête tombe dans un bruit sourd, le souffle court, à cause des nombreux coups qu'il vient de recevoir.

Pendant quelques temps j'ai l'impression de ne pas être moi, que quelqu'un est en moi, et que cette personne me contrôle. Je voie, je suis consciente des actes qui viennent de se produire, mais ce n'est pas moi qui les a réalisée. Je le sais, mais _la_personne qui me contrôle veux à tout prix que le monde croit ce que s'est moi qui viens de frapper mon frère. _Ton histoire est un peux difficile à croire, Mystique !_

_Je_ marche en direction de celui ci, puis je commence à essayer de le porter. Je n'y arrive pas, et l'idée de le mettre sur son fauteuil pour le transporter serait plus efficace que mes pauvres bras.

Je le traîne par terre temps bien que mal, quand soudain il ouvre brusquement ses yeux. Il pointe ses iris bleu vers moi. Quand son regard arrive à mes yeux, un frisson me parcoure tout l'échine de mon corps. Puis je découvre avec effroi l'assombrissement de ses yeux. Ils passent du bleu azur, au bleu foncé, puis au bleu nuit. Un mauvais rictus se forme sur son visage, qui d'ordinaire est angélique. Sans lâcher mon regard une seul fois, il utilise ses pouvoirs contre moi.

Je m'effondre sur mes genoux, mes mains sur les tempes. J'essaye de me protéger de ses pouvoirs, mais en vain. Je crie comme si je voyais la mort en face de moi. Charles n'a pas bougé de la ou il était, il me regarde avec le même rictus sur ses lèvres, ses yeux toujours aussi foncés.

Je jette un regard sur Charles, qui d'un revers de la main m'envoie valser à l'autre bout de la chambre, sans avoir eu à bouger la main où autre...

_"Est-ce vraiment Charles ?"_ me dis-je.

Dans ma chute, je me cogne le poignet contre le bord de sa commode. Je pense qu'il est cassé, car celui ci est tout mou et retourner...

Je reste par terre, à cause de la douleur mentale qu'il exerce sur moi. Je gît pas terre, tel une morte. _Je suis trop faible pour repartir au combat. _Cela ne me ressemble pas, car je n'abandonne jamais ! Mais que faire quand vous êtes à la merci d'un Télépathe en colère ? Je suis trop faible, et horrifié par ce pourrait faire Charles si je continue à me battre contre lui. J'ai trop peur de ce qu'il peux me faire subir, pour me remettre au combat.

_J'ai peur de mon propre frère. En temps normal, j'aurais ris. Mais pas aujourd'hui, pas maintenant, alors que je ressens cette peur..._

_**Charles.**_ Ce Charles là, n'est pas le frère aimant que j'ai connue, que j'ai admirer, que j'ai pleurée. La personne qui est avec moi, est le fruit de ce que_j'ai fait._ De ce que _nous_avons fait, Magnéto & Moi. Si nous avions étés le voir au moins une fois, il ne se serait pas sentit _abandonner,_et _seul,__il ne serait pas tomber dans une profonde dépression, d'après ce que Charles est devenu..._

Ont la laissé pour '_'mort''_, sur cette plage à Cuba, ont la laissés sans rien, nous sommes partis comme des lâches. Comme des moins que rien. Mais quand j'étais à la Confrérie, Magnéto me disait que c'était pour son bien, que c'était pour le protéger. _Mais le protéger de quo__i _? Lui répondais je. Et la seul réponse que j'ai obtenue en trois ans au sein de la Confrérie, c'est un claquement de porte.

Puis, je me remémore les bons moment que l'ont a pu passer tout les deux, jusqu'au drame de Cuba. Je me rend compte, que je ne sens même plus la douleur que Charles exerce sur moi. Je ferme lentement les yeux, sentant que ma fin est toute proche, quand j'entends des pas se précipiter vers Charles...

**A SUIVRE...**

_P.W._

* * *

_¹ _Institut Xavier dans les Comics.


	6. Chapter IV : Tentative de Meurtre III

_Nouveau Chapitre :D_

_J'espère que vous aimerez. Désoler si vous voyez des fautes... :-(_

* * *

**BETWEEN RAGE AND SERENITY**

**CHAPTER IV**

**Tentative de meurtre, PART III**

* * *

_(à lire avec ''Ultraviolence'' de Lana Del Rey)_

_« I love you the first time  
I love you the last time  
Yo soy la princesa, comprende mis white lines  
Cause I'm your jazz singer  
And you're my cult leader  
I love you forever,  
I love you __**forever**__»_

_. . . ._

* * *

POV Erik:

_Je passe ma tête à travers, puis le reste de mon corps. J'avance de quelques pas, à la recherche de Charles, quand..._

J'écarquille mes yeux de _"surprise",_quant à la vue d'horreur que j'ai sous mes yeux.

Charles est allonger par terre, le souffle court. Son arcade droite, sa mâchoire, son nez & sa bouche sont en sang. Je remarque même que quelques filets d'un liquide carmin coule dans son cou. Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour, face à la vue de Charles dans cet état. Mais qui à pu lui faire un telle chose ? Charles ne mérite pas ça ! Il ne mérite pas qu'on lui tape dessus, comme si il était un Animal à abattre. Mon visage se crispe, face à Charles. Il a un rictus qui est a l'air mauvais, puis ses yeux sont plus foncés que la normale... _Que, Quoi ?_

- _Charles..._ dis je dans un souffle qui se fait de plus en plus irrégulier.

Je m'approche de lui, et j'ai l'impression d'être un Chasseur qui fait face à sa proie meurtri. Et cette impression me gène, car Charles est un battant, il ne se laisse jamais faire, du moins, _avant _il ne se laissais jamais faire.

Je me baisse vers lui, passe mes mains dans son dos, histoire d'avoir une bonne prise sur lui. Je le soulève doucement, mais un cris étouffé sort de sa bouche pleine de sang. Je baisse mon regard vers lui, et je remarque que ses yeux sont toujours aussi sombres. Cela me donne des frissons... Puis d'un coup je vois Hank courir vers moi. Charles à du l'appeler mentalement.

- Laisse le moi, Erik ! Je vais prendre soin de lui, ne t'inquiète pas. Va voir si l'agresseur est toujours là. Dit il en désignant la chambre de Charles, d'un mouvement de tête.

- Ok.

Je donne Charles à Hank. Charles, entre temps a fermer ses yeux, qui étaient si sombres... Dans les bras de Hank, il a l'air si paisible, si heureux, si innocent. Mais ceci est une_ Illusion_. Charles ne sera plus jamais heureux malgré mon aide, plus jamais paisible, et je ne serait plus jamais dans son cœur... Il ne sera plus jamais le _Charles_, que j'ai connu_._

Je tourne les talons, puis j'entre dans la chambre de Charles. Je décrypte la pièce de fond en comble, sans rien trouver. Enfin, je ne pense pas que l'agresseur de Charles est planqué dans son armoire...

Je remarque, au loin, une chose bleu. Je m'y approche prudemment, puis je me rend compte qu'il s'agit d'une personne. Sûrement l'agresseur de Charles. Sur le coup, j'ai envie de lui faire la peau, mais quand je découvre le visage de le personne en question, je me crispe une nouvelle fois. Mon sang se glace, mon cerveau stoppe tout mouvement, mon cœur s'est sûrement arrêté, lui aussi. Puis, un souvenir pas très chaste, me reviens en mémoire.

.

**_Flash Back_****_ :_**

_Un hôtel, à Glasgow,en Écosse._

_Je suis dans une chambre d'hôtel, qui est assez belle. J'attends Mystique, pour lui faire part de mon plan d'attaque contre une association d'Humains qui se met en tête de tuer des pauvres Mutants sans défenses, dans la rue. Je m'attaque à eux particulièrement car j'ai assisté à un des meurtre qu'ils ont commis, récemment._

_C'était il y a quelques semaines. Je sortais d'un bar, légèrement alcoolisé. Je me dirigeais vers une petite ruelle, que j'avais emprunter quelques heures plus tôt. Le ciel est de couleur noir, ce qui rend la ruelle effrayante. A la fin de la ruelle, j'entends des cris. Je me dirige vers ses cris, puis la ruelle me débauche sur un petit port de pêcheurs. L'air marin enivre mes narines, ce qui me détend, mais pas pour longtemps, puisqu'un autre cri se fait entendre._

_Je regarde autour de moi, cherchant la personne qui vient de crier, quand une vison d'horreur se déroule sous mes yeux. Une jeune femme, se fait poignardé par 5 hommes, chacun avec des couteau en métal. D'un geste de la main, je fais valsé leurs coteaux à l'autre bout de la rue, alors que j'avance vers eux. Ils se tournent vers moi, l'air surpris, et en colère, ce qui ne m'effraie point. Je regarde furtivement la jeune femme, et je la vois, gisant par terre, dans une flaque de sang, les yeux ouverts, et inertes. Je suis arrivé trop tard..._

_Mais ce que je n'ai pas prévu, c'est que d'autres membres de ce groupe débarque en masse, et se ligue contre moi. J'ai du fuir, et leur laisser le corps de la jeune femme. Qui sait ce qu'il peuvent faire avec des gènes mutants. Un sérum __**ANTI-MUTANT**__, ou pire encore..._

_Vers 20h15, trois coups sec résonnes dans la pièce, qui me sors de mon souvenir, qui est pour le moins agréable. Je sors de la salle bain, puis je traverse la chambre, le petit salon, puis ouvre à une belle blonde aux yeux bleu. Bizarre, elle n'est pas toute bleu... Oui, et moi je ne porte pas le casque..._

_- Bonsoir Mystique. Dis je d'un ton assez flatteur._

_- Bonsoir Magnéto. Dit elle en rentrant._

_- Rentre. dis je en lui faisant signe de la main de rentrer._

_Elle rentre, et se dirige vers le salon, quant à moi, je ferme la porte avec mon pourvoir._

_- Je peux ? dit elle en désignant un fauteuil._

_- Oui._

_Elle s'installe dans un des fauteuils qui fait face à la baie vitrée, puis je lui propose à boire._

_- Oui. Tu as de la Vodka ? Dit elle en tournant sa tête vers le mini bar._

_- Oui. Dis je un grand sourire aux lèvres._

_Je reviens à elle avec 2 bouteilles de Vodka et 2 verres. Elle en prend une, et la boit à la moitié. Je décide de faire ès avoir discutés pendant de longues heures, Mystique c'est rapprocher de moi._

_Quand elle pose sa main sur ma cuise, je sens le désir m'envahirent de part en part. Mon esprit qui n'est pas clair à cause de l'alcool, me fait divaguer sur mes sentiments envers elle, et sur ce que j'éprouve réellement envers elle. La vague de désir s'intensifie, et sa fait de plus en plus urgente. Raven se raproche, puis se met à califorchon sur moi. Elle commence à mes faire des caresses sensuelles,et commence à me déshabiller. Je passe mes mains sur ses hanches, puis je colle mes lèvres aux siennes. Le baiser est violent, au départ, puis au fur est à mesure, il devient passionné, brûlant, urgent... Et s'en est suivit d'une nuit mouvementé._ (Désoler, mais le Lemon et moi, ça fait deux XD)

_._

Après que ce souvenir me soit revenu en mémoire, je prend sur moi, et essaye de ''réveiller'' Mystique. Elle ne bouge pas, et ne répond pas aux paroles sèches que je lui envoie.

Je décide donc, de la porter. Arriver au Labo de McCoy, je vois Charles allongé sur une grand table en métal, la chemise ouverte, les yeux toujours fermés, et Hank à côté, avec un air qui n'est pas des plus joyeux qui puisse exister.

Hank relève la tête, et il écarquille les yeux en voyant Mystique.

- Raven... dit il dans un souffle.

- _Mystique_. Dis je en la déposant sur une table en métal. D'un revers de la main, je fait en sorte qu'elle ne puisse pas bouger, où tenter de s'enfuir.

- Comment va t'-il ? Dis je inquiet.

- Mal, très mal.

- Comment ça ? Dis moi Hank !

- Tu es vraiment sûre de vouloir connaître la suite ?

- Oui ! Il le faut. Dis je en regardant le corps de Charles.

**A SUIVRE...**

* * *

_« With his ultraviolence  
Ultraviolence  
Ultraviolence  
Ultraviolence_

**_. . ._**

_I can hear sirens, sirens  
He hit me and it felt like a kiss  
I can hear violins, violins  
Give me all of that _**_ultraviolence _**_»_

_Lana Del Rey – « Ultraviolence »_


	7. FICTION TEMPORAIREMENT EN PAUSE

_Hello, :D_

_Vous allez bien ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi je pose cette question, car personne ne va répondre..._

_Bref, je vous écris pour vous dire que je mets _**TEMPORAIREMENT **_la Fiction en _**PAUSE**_, le temps de trouver de l'inspiration, et de créer de nouveaux chapitres._

_En ce moment, je suis en train d'écrire une nouvelle fiction toujours sur X-MEN, pour pas changer. Elle sera un peut plus sombre que "Between Rage & Serenity". Je suis en pleine création de l'histoire, donc, attendez vous à lire le 1er Chapitre vers la Mi-Septembre. _

_Voilà, si quelqu'un a des idées pour "Between rage & serenity", je suis toute __ouïe ! :-)_

_Bonne vacances et profitez en, c'est bientôt la fin :-(_

_Xoxo, PizzaWorld_


End file.
